


A New way to Live

by VioletArcher33



Series: Wraith's Wrath [1]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Religious Fanaticism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28303635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletArcher33/pseuds/VioletArcher33
Summary: Wraith Frost, an eighteen year old street orphan who was just trying to make his way in a city that had left him to fend for himself; gets rescued by two mercenaries right before he was about to be executed by a group of religious fanatics that have recently formed within Night City. Getting rescued by these two strangers gave Wraith insight on another path that he could walk in life. (Possible that the title will change)
Series: Wraith's Wrath [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073030
Kudos: 2





	1. The Holy Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright notice: I do not own Cyberpunk 2077 and make no profit from this story. The only thing I own are the original characters I create and this story itself.  
>   
> Authors notes: I have been playing Cyberpunk 2077 since it came out at a nonstop speed it feels like and while playing the game, I decided that I wanted to try my hand at writing a fanfiction based in the world that Cyberpunk is set in. Though this will not be following V or any of his/her companions that were made in the game.

Fear and anger were flooding through Wraith’s body as he sat trapped within the cage that he was ignorant enough to allow himself to get thrown inside. Each emotion that Wraith was feeling were battling for dominance within him. _“How could I be so stupid that I follow that man into this place?”_ Wraith growled to himself as he started to look around the cage that he found himself in.

Within the cage with Wraith were five other young males, each one seemed to be somewhere around the age of eighteen. As Wraith looked over the bodies of the other males, he felt the urge to try and comfort them which sent another emotion rampaging throughout his body. Though since the only individual that Wraith could comfort was the one that was chained next to him; Wraith moved to do just this.

Placing his hand on the boy’s shoulder brought the other male staring at Wraith. This allowed Wraith to see that the slightly darker skin of the stranger was red and puffy from the tears that he had shed since his arrival in the cage. “Everything will be fine. We just have to hope that someone notices our disappearances and sends someone to find us!” Wraith muttered out to the other male in a quiet voice as to not inform their captors. Though Wraith knew that his words could hold no impact for the boy’s sanity; he said them as much for his sake as he did the others within the cage.

What happened next after his words slithered through the cage, surprised Wraith. The boy he had been trying to comfort suddenly placed his head on Wraith’s shoulder. As soon as his head contacted Wraith shoulder, he started to cry once more. “The problem is…is that I am all alone in this…this world!” the boy stammered out in between the bursts of tears the ran down his face.

Though the words had come from the stranger’s mouth that was leaning on him, Wraith felt every painful word since that was a reality that he also lived with since the death of his only family that he had ever known.

Before Wraith was able to try to say anything that could help this stranger with the emotions that were rolling through his body, the door to the room that contained the cage suddenly opened. Wraith quickly turned his head towards the door which allowed him to see that three heavily armed individuals walked inside.

The moment that their eyes landed on the boy that was laying his head on Wraith, fury snaked its way across their faces. “How dare you desecrate this holy ground with your blasphemous ways!” the individual that was at the head of the trio that entered their prison snarled.

From that moment forward, it was clear to Wraith that every one that was prisoned within the cage were here for the same reason and that reason was that somehow their sexuality has put them at the top of this cult like groups hit list. Besides the reason that who he was, was causing these strangers to hate him with such ferocity; Wraith was confused by the notion that who he slept with would warrant such an action as kidnapping when they were living in such a place as Night City.

Though at this time, Wraith had no opportunity to really think into the reasons behind these individual’s hatred since he could see that the group was coming closer to the catch as if they were meaning to take one of the prisoners with them. Wraith wasn’t the only one who noticed this and just as the trio arrived at the gate to the cage; the boy that was already trembling next to him only pushed himself closer into Wraith.

This just like the first time caused the leader of this trio to only become more furious, and from the direction that their eyes were looking they were going for the boy that was chained beside Wraith. It wasn’t long before two of the three strangers were reaching into the cage for the boy and the moment that their hands grazed his body, he was shrieking like a stuck pig. “No! Don’t touch me!” the boy cried as he tried to hide himself behind Wraith’s form.

Seeing how afraid the other boy was caused Wraith to want to shield him from harm and even though he wasn’t ready to see what these people had planned for them; Wraith’s body moved to intervene. Before Wraith even knew what, he was doing, he snatched ahold of one of the blades that were sheathed at the waist of one of the two men that were coming for the boy and once he had it free; Wraith was slamming it into the throat of the man.

Wraith knew from the amount of blood that drained from the wound on the man’s throat once he yanked the blade free from his neck; that the man had already been sent to whatever god that he worshipped.

Immediately both remaining men pulled out guns and aimed them for Wraith and though he felt fear from looking at the barrel of the weapons; he felt a sense of accomplishment that he would at least leave this world having struck a blow against those who have taken him captive. Though instead of putting a bullet in him like Wraith thought they would, one of the individuals turned their gun towards the boy that Wraith had just kept from being taken.

“Looks like we have a volunteer…though if I were you, I would put down that knife before I put a bullet in this boy of yours.” The same individual who had been the only one to speak so far growled out.

If Wraith chose not to follow the command that he was just given, he knew that the effort that he put in to protect the boy would be all for nothing and as his captor’s finger was moving closer to the trigger of the gun he was holding; Wraith dropped the knife. Though his captors spoke no other words, they did give Wraith a grin that froze the blood that flowed through his veins though he was able to keep himself from reaching for the blade once more since he knew it would lead to the death of the boy that was chained beside him.

Now that they were sure that Wraith would behave himself, one of the men holstered his weapon and moved towards Wraith. Moments later, Wraith felt the cuff that kept him in place release from his ankles and once this was done; the guard that was sent to collect him yanked him to his feet. The forced movement of his body threw Wraith off balance and before he could have reacted even if he wanted to; Wraith felt his arms get pulled behind him and from the pressure that he felt, the man could have broken his arms if he decided that he had wanted to.

Once the man was done ensuring that Wraith’s hands were properly tied up, Wraith was pushed from the cage and towards the same door that the trio now turned duo had come through.

*****

_“This cannot be happening?”_ Wraith growled to himself as he struggled against the bonds that held him against the pole within the chamber that he was brought to and though he wished to scream profanity after profanity at the masses of both men and women that had gathered to watch the deaths of those these individuals had captured; he was unable to do so from the gag that was stuffed into his mouth.

Even though Wraith had assumed that he and the other boys that had been captured would face their deaths here, he never would have thought that they would be planning to burn them at the stake.

As Wraith was struggling to get the rope that bound his wrists to the pole, the individual that Wraith had pegged for the leader of this group was getting those who were within the crowd riled up for what they were about to witness.

“For generations now we have prayed to a God that had ignored our words and during all these years we have searched for the answer as to why…” the words echoed around the chamber and as the cries of agreement came stampeding into his ears, Wraith heard the leaders voice echo out once more. “…we now have the answer as to why our God has abandoned this once great nation. We as the members of his holy trinity must follow the laws that he has passed and purge this nation of the sickness that this filth and those like him leave everywhere that they go!”

Cries of approval shot within the air as the final part of the leader’s words reached the crowd. Wraith continued to struggle against his bonds even as the cries for his death entered his ears and as he was fighting to get himself free, he watched as the leader turned towards him with a malicious grin etched across his face.

Once the individual who planned on burning him alive turned from the crowd, one of the armed individuals that were up on the stage with him brought over a lit torch. “Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!” Wraith cried out as he struggled more forcefully against his bonds as the man who was pushing for his death started to move towards him with the torch in hand.

With each step that the older man made towards him, Wraith pushed and pulled harder against the ropes that kept him in place. It didn’t take long for the older male to reach Wraith and as the torch went towards the pile of wood that was below him; Wraith knew that he had failed to get himself free. Though before the man dropped the torch, he decided that he would revel in Wraith’s oncoming death a little more. “I extremely wish that this is as painful now as it will be in your afterlife!” the man growled as he moved the flames closer to the wood.

Not wanting to have a front row seat at his impending death, Wraith closed his eyes. As he did so, he heard a slight noise blast through the air though with everything that was going on he thought nothing of it and instead continued to keep his eyes closed. Though a few seconds after he heard the noise, a ripple of terrified screams rose into the air which caused Wraith to open his eyes once more.

What he saw, though quite shocking gave him hope that he was going to get out of here alive. The man that was once standing in front of him ready to burn him at the stake, was now on the ground with a crimson pouring from a bullet through his skull. Looking around, Wraith was able to see that the three other guards that were on the stage with the one who was about to end his life, were also on the ground with bullets through their skulls.

“What the hell is going on?” Wraith questioned as he watched those within the crowd run around like mice trapped in a maze.

Mere seconds later, two men that were dressed quite differently than the fanatics that had captured him and the others; dropped to the ground. Bullets flew around the room as the two men took out the remaining guards that were strewn across the chamber.

The accuracy of their shots as well as the speed that they used to end the lives of these fanatics astounded Wraith and within a few short heartbeats those that were once breathing had already been sent onto the God that they were worshipping as they called for his death.

Once this was done, the two men spent a few moments talking before they split up. While the bigger male made his way in the direction of the cage that held the others while the shorter and lither one made his way towards Wraith.

As the stranger reached him, Wraith watched as he pulled out a small knife and immediately started to cut the ropes that forced Wraith to stay put and while this stranger was doing this; he started to speak to Wraith. “Everything is going to be just fine, there is no more need for panic.” The stranger whispered in a somewhat soothing voice.

Even though Wraith had no clue who these two men were that rescued him; for some reason he felt like he should trust them and with this trust that he felt towards the stranger, Wraith decided to keep himself calm like the man had instructed him to. With this done, the stranger finished slicing Wraith free from his bonds.


	2. The Basis of their Rescue

Wraith along with the five other males that were once caged within the church that was meant to be where the boys were executed; were riding in the back of a van that the two mercenaries had stolen from the group that were going to execute Wraith and the others. Currently, the two mercs that rescued them were keeping themselves quiet as they drove them towards the destination that they were taking them.

While Wraith was comfortable fading into the silence that was around them, the boy that he had taken the place of must have decided that he didn’t approve of the silence since his voice soon broke out around them. “Thank you for stopping them from taking me even though you put yourself in danger by doing so…” the stranger muttered out before sliding himself to sit closer to Wraith and once this was done; he started to speak once more. “…by the way, my name is Phoenix Starburst.”

Though Wraith would have rather sat in silence after his near-death experience, he was thankful that the boy had finally given him his name. “Its nice to meet you Phoenix and before you ask my name is Wraith Frost and you don’t have to thank me for intervening; I couldn’t just stand by and watch you get taken by those creeps.” Wraith responded to the now named Phoenix.

Wraith could tell by looking at Phoenix that the boy had more to say though when no words came to fill his eardrums; Wraith allowed the silence that had been disturbed by their prior words, to surround them once more.

*****

An hour has passed since Wraith and Phoenix had introduced themselves and during that hour the van that they were riding in was completely silent. After a while, Wraith started to feel antsy and was curious as to where they were being taken and since he had just gotten away from one perilous situation; he was now worried that maybe he and the others had gotten themselves into another and was just about to start questioning one of the mercs when suddenly the vehicle they were in turned and then came to a sudden stop.

“We have arrived at our destination…” the man that had cut Wraith free from the pole where he was supposed to be burnt alive spoke out and though his words stopped, they were quickly coming towards the younger males once more. “…our clients will be meeting us here, so lets all ensure that this handoff goes smoothly.” The merc finished before opening the van door and stepping out.

From what the merc just said, Wraith assumed that the merc wanted him and the others to step out of the van as well and since they were the ones with the guns as well as the individuals who had saved them from the fiery damnation that awaited them back in the church; Wraith figured that it would be best to do what the mercs wanted for now.

With this thought, Wraith pulled the hatch that was at the back of the van and jumped down onto the ground. The moment that the others saw that Wraith was doing as the merc wanted, they followed suit and when they were all on the ground; the two mercs made their way further down the alley that they had pulled the van into.

Since there was nothing else to do but follow the mercs, Wraith did so and once again once the others saw that Wraith was doing so; they did the same. The trek from the van towards the location that the two mercenaries were using to meet their client was a short one and soon the group was standing in what looked to be a parking lot though it only held one car within it and in front of the car stood two people.

When the couple noticed the arrival of the two mercs and those that were following them; Wraith noticed that an expression of hope moved across their faces though he could also see that their eyes were searching for someone within the group of young men and though Wraith didn’t know which individual they were looking for, he assumed that they found him since a smile soon grew across their face’s. “Andrew! Thank God!” the woman cried out as she started to move towards the group.

The moment that he heard his name, the boy named Andrew sprinted from the group and directly towards the female. As he was running, Wraith could hear the boy respond with just as much emotion in his voice as there was in the woman’s. “Mom! Dad…I thought that I was never going to see you again!” Andrew wept as he wrapped his arms around his mother.

While the mother and son were busy with their reunion, Wraith watched as the older male who he now knew to be Andrew’s father make his way towards the two mercenaries. “V…Jackie. I want to thank you for finding my son.” Andrew’s father spoke out as he arrived at the two mercenaries. Once the man arrived, he held out his hand for one of the two mercenaries to take. To Wraith it seemed that neither V nor Jackie wanted to shake the man’s hand since they were most likely just wanting the money for the job that they had just completed though eventually the slimmer mercenary took hold of the outstretched hand.

“There is no reason to thank us Mr. Cloud, it was just a job though I am glad that we were able to get your son back before anything drastic could happen…though I would like to remind you that we are still expecting payment for the completion of the job.” The mercenary replied as he dropped his grip on his client’s hand.

Wraith continued to watch the interaction between the two individuals, and which allowed him to notice that Mr. Cloud’s eyes glowed bright blue for a few moments which told Wraith that he was in the process of transferring the payment that mercenaries were promised.

Once the man’s eyes dulled down once more; the same mercenary that had spoken before did so once more. “Thank you for sending the payment and if you ever need another job completed, I hope you will consider hiring us once again.” The mercenary spoke out before turning from his client.

This signaled that the conversation was over between the two mercenaries and their client; Andrew’s father made his way back towards his family while the two mercenaries made their way towards the young men that were still waiting to figure out what was going to happen with them.

“Now that we have completed our contract, we will be glad to take you all back home if you would get back in the van.” The same mercenary that has been doing all the speaking informed the remaining males that were still gathered around them.

Since after the night that he had, Wraith figured that it would be best to take up the offer that the mercenary had given them and decided to ensure that mercenary knew that he was willing to take his offer. “Thank you for the offer. I will gladly allow you to give me a ride home.” Wraith informed the older male who upon hearing Wraith’s words gave him a small smile.

Just like the last two times that Wraith decided something those who surrounded him; were quick in their acceptance of the offer.

Now that everything was decided, the group walked quietly back to the van and just as it was before arriving at the meeting point; the group walked back in silence. 

**Author's Note:**

> Authors notes: Thank you to anyone who has decided to read the first chapter of this story. I hope that you all enjoyed it and please review and comment on your thoughts on the story and I will see you all next time!


End file.
